


I Don't Need You

by Amehiko



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Angst, I rlly like angst hehe, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nichkhun centric, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: He felt pathetic, he wanted to ignore the fact he was feeling empty, he wanted to forget about him, he wanted to think about something else that isn't him, but why was it so hard
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Ok Taecyeon, Kim Minjun | Jun. K/Lee Junho, Nichkhun Horvejkul/Kim Minjun | Jun. K
Kudos: 3





	I Don't Need You

**Author's Note:**

> My first 2pm fic!! :DD

Being left alone in bed after a night of fantastic sex was really pathetic isn't it? It would've been understandable if it was just a one night stand, but the one who left him alone like this was his own boyfriend. That's why Nichkhun's eyes immediately flutter open when he felt the warmth of Minjun's body was gone. And when he sat up, he realized that Minjun was not even in the room anymore. There was no trace of him anymore what so ever.

Nichkhun sighed, this wasn't the first time Minjun left him immediately. The man has been doing it for the last six months and it started to make Khun wonder where he went anyway? Minjun lives with him in this house, and has been for the last four years. So there was no way Minjun could be staying somewhere else, and most of his friends are married, or own houses where they can't fit guests. So where was the older man staying at?

He stood up from the bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, in hopes that he will see his boyfriend there, making breakfast for both of them, with his messy sex hair. But he was greeted by an empty kitchen. Nichkhun pouted, did his boyfriend really leave him just like that again? At this point what was the reason he kept coming home if he was just gonna leave again in the morning.

He poured himself a glass of water and made his way towards the living room, but stopped in the middle of the hallway. He stopped directly in front of the office, knowing there was a slight chance of Minjun being there, the thai man decided to knock on the door.

"Minjunnie? I'm gonna enter~" He announced while turning the doorknob. Maybe Minjun would be here sitting in front of his computer due to sudden work, and then he'll ask Nichkhun to make him breakfast while he finishes up so they can eat breakfast together.

But that image quickly disappeared as Nichkhun realized there was nobody in there. He immediately slammed the door shut after that.

When he entered the living room, he sat on the sofa and immediately took his phone that he left at the coffee table last night. When he opened it, he wasn't shocked to see 99+ texts from Minjun. And he wasn't in the mood to open it either, it was probably going to be filled with a bunch of  _ sorry! _ ,  _ boss told me to go to the office immediately,  _ Or  _ khunnie i'll make it up to you darling _ .

He rolled his eyes, it was the same pattern as usual, he was already tired of it. So instead of wasting his time answering Minjun's texts he decided to call his best friend instead, maybe go and hang out with him today.

_ Beep.. _

_ Beep.. _

_ Beep.. _

"Hello?.."

"Taec! How are you man, hey let's hang out today" Nichkhun immediately went to the point, he didn't want to be bored for the day, and Taecyeon was always a fun person to hangout with.

"Today? Khun i-.. Huh?? I'm talking with Khun right now Woo" 

Nichkhun groaned, he forgot that Taecyeon wasn't the free man he used to be, now whenever he invited the tall man to hang out, there would always be a plus one from Taecyeon. He wasn't even like this when he first dated Minjun, so he wonders why those two act like they can't be separated for just a second.

He heard a faint voice in the background and he knows what Wooyoung was asking, "Yes Woo.. you can come with us, i don't mind". A cheer and a loud  _ Thanks Khun _ was heard in the background. Nichkhun chuckled softly at how cute Wooyoung acted and shaked his head.

"Taec i didn't know you were a buy one get one free with Wooyoung now" He joked as he got up to walk back to his room.

Taecyeon laughed on the other line, "Well i guess we're meant to be..".

"But I mean, you and Minjun aren't a bad couple either, you know!" Nichkhun was picking an outfit to wear when Taecyeon decided to say that, and he almost dropped his phone when he heard it.

"Well.. not as good as you and Wooyoung though.."

"Nobody can beat me and Wooyoung when it comes to being affectionate" Taecyeon laughed.

They talked for a little bit more before his friend decided he should start getting ready. They agreed for Nichkhun to be picked up at 12pm and said their goodbyes. After having that phone call with Taecyeon, he couldn't help but feel jealous at the new couple, he wished he and Minjun was still as affectionate as them. But they had already passed the honeymoon stage. Now it felt like Minjun was only here for the sex (which Nichkhun wasn't complaining about, who knew a man like Minjun could be so good in the bedroom).

But he misses the days where they were openly affectionate, or the times where their friends would call them gross because they kept doing lovey dovey stuff in public. Maybe he just missed spending time with Minjun, it seems like the older has been busy lately so it wasn't his place to complain since maybe even Minjun didn't want this either. But he just wishes that Minjun would make time for him, even if it was just 20 minutes, that would be enough.

He didn't expect Taecyeon to arrive perfectly at 12pm so he had to get ready a little bit faster since his friend was apparently already waiting outside. Nichkhun double checked everything in case he forgot something when he left, but thankfully he had everything so he quickly went outside to meet up with Taecyeon and Wooyoung.

The two already waved at him from the car when he took a step out of his house, he waved back at them before locking the door and immediately jogging towards the car. When he got in the car he greeted the two with the usual small talk, the car ride was lively, it was filled with laughter and had a good atmosphere, well that was until Wooyoung decided to ask..

"Hyung, where's Minjun hyung? You didn't invite him?"

Nichkhun wished he didn't have to hear that man's name, but since these two didn't know what's going on.. maybe it's best for him to lie, "He's busy.. with work and all" 

"Is everything okay between you two?" Taecyeon looked at his rear view mirror to stare at Nichkhun, but his friend only responded with a shrug, "it's fine.. he's just busy right now".

"You should give him a call later, hyung, tell him you miss him and all.. i'm sure he'll come running"

The three of them laughed, well it was more like a force laugh for Nichkhun. He never thought about doing that, but something tells him that wouldn't have any effect, and Minjun would say that they meet every night anyway why should he miss him. Even when they meet each other, he wasn't even sure if Minjun was in his right mind, the thai man never misses the smell of alcohol that came from his boyfriend.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the park. It was Wooyoung’s idea to go here as there was apparently a food festival going on, and it was just the perfect time for them to have lunch together. The festival had food from all over the world, and that made the festival overly crowded with people who wanted to try dishes from other countries.

Nichkhun decided that sticking close to Taecyeon was probably the best choice, though that was already hard to do since Wooyoung was dragging the taller man everywhere. He swore he has stopped at five vendors already to try out the free test food. He was happy to be able to spend time with his friends like this, even though he’s clearly third wheeling them, it was fun for him to be included. And being here took his mind off Minjun, and he was thankful for that.

Suddenly Wooyoung stopped pulling Taecyeon, he turned to the older two and pointed at a stand, “Khun hyung! There’s a thai food stand, let’s order some!”. Nichkhun couldn’t help but think that Wooyoung looked like an excited puppy. He nodded anyway, he was home sick, and maybe eating some thai food would help him cure it. That is if the food here was as good as it was back home, which he doubts.

Taecyeon and Wooyoung decided to buy a large bowl of tom yum goong, while Nichkhun bought pad kra pao. The trio brought their food to a secluded part of the park, and decided to eat there, having a small picnic by themselves.

As Nichkhun was taking some pictures for his sns, he couldn’t help but think he should send one to Minjun and tell him what’s going on. Or maybe, he should call Minjun and if he’s free, maybe they can do a video call, and Khun can show everything that way.

So he got up and excused himself from the couple to call Minjun. Somehow he was excited to tell Minjun about what he did all day, his feelings towards the older man was confusing. There were times where he would rather just not think about his boyfriend, but there were also times where he couldn’t help but feel like a high school girl talking to her boyfriend.

His face brightened up when he heard Minjun pick up the phone, “...hello?”

But it immediately turned to a frown when he realized it wasn’t Minjun on the other line, he never heard this voice before. Maybe it was Minjun’s friend? He tried to keep himself away from those negative thoughts.

“Hi.. who’s this? And where’s Minjun?” he asked while he walked back towards Taecyeon and Wooyoung.

“Oh Minjun is in the bathroom right now” the stranger answered, “and my name is Lee Junho, Minjun’s boyfriend.. Who’s this?”

“I’m sorry.. You’re Minjun’s what?” Did Nichkhun hear him wrong? Or did this Lee Junho guy really say he was Minjun’s boyfriend. Because if the thai man remembered correctly  _ he was Minjun’s boyfriend,  _ not this Lee Junho guy.

“His boyfriend.. We’ve only dated for four months..” Khun can practically see the man smiling on the other side. He tried keeping his calm, because he knew Lee Junho wasn’t at fault it was Minjun.

“May i know who you are?” Junho asked him. Nichkhun didn’t even know what to answer, he wanted to go  _ oh i’m Minjun’s boyfriend of five years, nice to meet you.  _ But he felt that was too much of an asshole move. His two friends stared at him with wide eyes, Taecyeon mouthing ‘ _ is there something wrong? _ ’ to him, worried if Khun and Minjun were going through a fight. But Nichkhun waved his hand at him signaling there’s nothing wrong, but the annoyed look on his face told Taecyeon something else.

“I’m Nichkhun.. Minjun’s roommate” that was probably the worst thing he could come up with, but Junho bought it.

“Roommate? Minjun never mentioned anything about a roommate before?”

“Yeah.. we aren’t that close”  _ apparently _ .

“Ohh.. do you want to talk with Minjun?” he could hear the other man feeling awkward, so he’ll just stop this call soon.

“Nope! Just tell him i will be putting the keys under the welcome mat, i’ll be going somewhere.. Thank you Junho!” he quickly ended the call. He turned to his two friends who had been listening to the conversation ever since Khun was close enough in their ear range.

“Apparently Minjun has been cheating on me this whole time..” He let out a sigh.

Wooyoung gasps when he hears that, and Taecyeon lets out a loud “WHAT”. Nichkhun shrugged, he picked up his food and started eating it again. He didn’t know how to react if he was being honest, of course he was hurt, but somehow, he expected this. Ever since the man started leaving early in the morning, he had a feeling there was something going on. But he didn’t expect that it was Minjun falling out of love.

He wondered why the man didn’t just break up with him if he didn’t love him anymore, was Minjun too scared to break up with him? Was that the reason Minjun kept him around, or maybe the older man kept him for the sex, and a place to come home to when he was drunk. He couldn’t believe he went from the only person in Minjun’s heart, to someone Minjun comes to when he feels horny and drunk. He was pathetic.

Nichkhun was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t realize a tear dropped, and after that, he felt his walls breaking down, he just started crying his eyes out. He didn’t like it at all, he wanted to act like he didn’t care that Minjun was cheating on him, he wanted to think about something else that isn’t Minjun. But why does his heart keep aching, like a large part of it was removed. He hated the feeling, why did he love Minjun so much, why did his mind start replaying the happy moments he had with Minjun in the past. He just wanted to move on, he wanted to forget, he wanted to ignore, but why was it so hard.

Wooyoung immediately hugged the older thai man, whispering reassuring words like,  _ you deserved better hyung  _ and  _ you weren’t his league anyway, you don’t need him _ . But still his heart wanted Minjun, he didn’t want anyone else, Minjun was the only man in his heart, he couldn’t be replaced even if he wanted to. Nichkhun never loved anyone as much as he loved Minjun, but Minjun didn’t give him the same amount of love.

His friends accompanied him back home, they offered Nichkhun to stay over at their place, but he declined. He wanted to be alone for now, he needed some time for himself, to clear his mind. It was already kind enough of them to stay by his side while he was having his breakdown. Wooyoung gave Nichkhun one last hug, telling him to be strong before going back in the car. While Taecyeon had a look on his face, which the thai man didn’t really understand. Taecyeon shaked his head when looked at Nichkhun, “I want to kill him”.

The older man slapped Taecyeon’s arm, “go home Taec..”. He grumbled something under his breath before getting in his car. The two waved at Nichkhun before leaving. Nichkhun waved till they went far enough, after that he went in to pack a few clothes for the next few days.

When he was finished packing, he didn’t waste anymore time and immediately left the house, slipping the key under the mat just like he told Junho. Nichkhun was already walking down the sidewalk when a familiar car suddenly stopped beside him. The man inside frantically got out, but Nichkhun just fastened his pace. He didn’t want anything to do with the man anymore and if Minjun really loved him, he would’ve never cheated in the first place.

“KHUN.. NICHKHUN I CAN EXPLAIN!... baby come back to me..”

He stopped for a minute, feeling the pain in heart again, he wondered if going back to Minjun would heal it faster. But there was also a chance it would hurt more. So Nichkhun shaked his head and kept walking down the sidewalk, ignoring the calls of his name from the man he once loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst, i need to write angst to get used to a ship it seems-
> 
> I'm thinking abt writing for more 2pm ships in the future! Hehe~ writing for them is rlly fun ^^


End file.
